Babysitting Adventures - Ianita Oneshot
by SavannahTheYarf
Summary: A oneshot that I thought up when I was watching Sonja's POV on Mianite. I will add a cover later, I can't believe there's no fan art of Ianita T.T Fun Fact-I'M THE ONE WHO STOLE THE NAME IANITA IN MINECRAFT, NOBODY CAN MAKE THEIR USER IANITA BECAUSE I TOOK IT WHEN IT WAS AVAILABLE, but yeah It's in Ianita's POV. Be sure to read the A/N afterwards. Rated M for language and drug use


Babysitting Adventures - Ianita oneshot

I was playing with a sandcastle in my happy box when I was brought into the other world with my mommy. I looked up at her and she was in her metal clothes. "Ianita, these nice people are going to take care of you. I'll be back soon," she said. I looked behind me and I saw the pretty lady Foxx and her "special friend" next to her. Mommy looked up at the people and talked to them. "Here, you can store her in this." She handed them the shiny rope which was the key to my happy box place. "She needs a little walk each day, or if you could, a room of her own. Ianita should be fine on her own as long as the environment is child-friendly." She picked me up and hugged me real tight (it wasn't very comfortable because the metal clothes pinched me a little) and put me down.  
"Bye bye, Mommy."  
"Have fun!" she said as she waved and walked out the door. I looked at the nice people and grinned real big. I walked over and climbed onto a seat. The big man had pink water in his bucket, and then he poured it on me. My smile turned a little wavy **(A/N: like when you're drunk or like this face :S)** but I suddenly felt a burst of health. It was taken away after a moment. "Tucker, did you just give the baby meth?" the Foxx lady said.  
"What?"  
"Did you just give that baby meth?"  
"No, did you not see the regen? It was penicillin."  
"Give it meth," Foxx said while smiling. "Wait, wait until she's not sitting." The man poured blue stuff on me, but it didn't feel like the pink water. I felt a wave of energy, but I got real nauseous and my head started to hurt. My eyes started to water and then I cried. "Tucker, Tucker, take it back! She's crying!" Foxx lady ran over to me and cradled me. "You were the one who said to give it meth," he argued. I looked up at her and hugged her neck. "Well I didn't think she would actually get hurt and cry."  
"Of course she would! She's a baby."  
"I want my mommy," I wailed.  
"GOD DANG IT TUCKER HOW DO I MAKE HER STOP CRYING?" she yelled. I put my hands over my ears and scrunched up my face.  
"Uh, uh, let's give it more penicillin."  
"It was drugs that got us into this in the first place! And call her a her." She started to put me down but I clinged onto her neck even more tighter. "C'mon, do you want some penicillin?" I sniffled and tilted my head because I was confused. I let her put me down and the mean man gave me the pink water again. I felt better but I was dizzy and still nauseous and my head started to hurt real bad again. I cried even louder and ran out the door. "TUCKER!" I heard someone say.  
"WHAT, SONJA, YOU JUST TOLD ME TO GIVE THE GOD DAMN BABY THE STUFF, YOU CAN'T BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME."  
"Well, we have to go get her! Get off your lazy ass and come on!" I ran down the stairs tripping halfway. I fell onto the floor, crumpled, but got up and ran outside. "Mommy! Where are you?" I shouted as I ran. I looked behind me and saw the two people stumbling on their way to grab me. "AT LEAST TRY AND USE THE LASSO, TUCKER!"  
"I'M TRYING, DAMN IT!" I started to run even more faster but fell into a hole while I was running. "WHERE DID SHE GO?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, SPLIT UP! IANITE WILL KILL US IF SHE FOUND OUT WE LOST HER AND SHE DIED." I scooted over to the other corner of the hole and waited until I heard no noises. Then I started crying again. "M-Mommy, w-wh-where are y-you?" I wailed, choking in between words. The hole was real deep when I looked down. I stood up and very carefully climbed down. When I was forced to let go, I was in a weird place that looked like my mommy's metal clothing. There was green stuff and it smelled strange. Like the red stuff that came out of my knee when I hurt it slipping on the concrete at the Purge hall thingy. I wiped my eyes and walked into another room that was full of the red stuff. Discovering that wiping my eyes was not useful because they just got wet again from the smell and look of the place, I ran into another room that was prettier and it had a small pool. I smiled and jumped in, laughing. I loved swimming. But what I really really wanted was to be with my mommy and daddy, and they could build sandcastles with me in my happy box place. I decided after a few hours to get out of the pool and sleep on the floor. The stone was real cold and hard, so I walked into the first room to pick up the gray box that was soft. I was careful not to jump on it, because I knew that it liked to teleport you up when you did that. I ripped it up with my super strong hands and brought it into the pretty room, taking it apart and making a blanket and pillow. "It's gonna be like a sleep over," I said smiling. I carefully got in the makeshift bed and fell asleep, thinking about my mommy and daddy.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling. "Where did my elevator go?!" someone said. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. I hid under the small gray blanket. The voice kind of sounded like my daddy. I heard the person walking over the metal blocks and then stone. "What is this?" The steps got closer and closer until they stopped real close to me. I held the blanket tighter but I was picked up. The person unraveled the blanket and looked at me. "Daddy!" I smiled and hugged him. "Ianita?" Daddy said. I nodded and held onto his neck. "Why are you here?" he asked.  
"I wan away from the mean people."  
"Who are the mean people?"  
"Foxx wady and Tucky."  
"What happened?"  
"They gave me stuff called m-me-meth and p-pen-pennysill-pennysillin." I struggled to pronounce the words.  
"God damn it, guys," he said quietly to himself. "Well this will be fun." He put me down and took away my bed and remade it into the gray block. He put it down on where it was supposed to be and carried me up to his tower. He walked outside with me and ran over to the pink house where Foxx lady lived. "Sonja? I have a thing that may interest you," he said. "What is it, Jorda- HOLY SHIT YES THANK GOD YOU FOUND HER!" she screamed. I turned away and hugged my daddy tighter. "No no, Ianita, don't be scared," she said.  
"You made me hurt bad," I said muffled.  
"Uh, um, we didn't mean to, Tucker and I are sorry, baby. Jordan, can we uh, please have her back without you telling Ianite?" I looked up at him and he was smiling. "On one condition." Foxx lady banged her head on the wall and groaned. "What are these said conditions?"  
"You owe me a favor, AND you and Tucker have to go pod racing with us next time." She bit her lip and chewed on it. "Fine, just gimme the baby. Isn't that counted as two conditions?" He shrugged and handed to her and I giggled. "Foxxy!"  
"Here, why don't we put you in here." She held the shiny rope then attached me to it. I was instantly put in my own little world, and continued to build my castle. I yawned after an hour of building and then thought about going to sleep, then all the sand and ocean disappeared and I was in a little crib with the softestest bed in the world, and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I yelped as I was woken up abruptly and taken into the other world. "Here you go Ianite, she behaved..." I looked up at her. "Well."  
"She was a pain in the ass," Tucky whispered. Foxxy elbowed him in the ribs. "OW SONJA." Mommy smiled and took me into her arms. "I'm glad that she didn't cause you any trouble. Thank you again for watching her."  
"And thank you for the materials," they said. "C'mon, let's go, you can go watch the golems while I go work on something," she said. "Okay. Bye bye, Tucky and Foxxy." They waved and smiled as I was taken out the door, but I heard groans of relief as soon as we were out.

In the end, everything was normal again. Daddy was looking for ways to "follow the storyline", but I didn't know what that meant, Tucky and Sonja worked on a special project that Mommy told me was for grown-ups only, Syndy was all quiet, and Waggles was using his magic for a new game. One day, I saw Daddy and Mommy talking about something, so I ran up and listened.  
"So they baby-sat Ianita?" Daddy asked.  
"Yeah, I was busy, and she was being a little pain in the neck," Mommy laughed.  
"Really." He grinned.  
"Mm-hmm, did something happen?"  
"Let's just say there was a little... 'mishap' with drugs." Mommy tilted her head as if she was confused. "What?"  
"Don't worry about it. Anyways, I have to go help the DG Worker. Catchya later." He flew away and I turned back to look at the golems. "Hmm," she said. "I wonder what all that was about." I smiled and went back to watch the golems.

* * *

 **Heyaa, uh, sorry for not uploading more of A Wizard's Journey, school is literally kicking me in the bum, so I was watching an episode of Mianite in Sonja's perspective, and I got the inspiration to make this oneshot. I probably won't be able to until state testing is over. PROBABLY. THAT MEANS MAYBE. I MAY UPLOAD BEFORE THEN. Also! I've been spending more of my time practicing drawing, AND making my new profile picture, for like, everything I use. Meaning DeviantArt and FanFiction. I decided to make this in Ianita's perspective and used childish words, even though the grammar use is adult-like, but just deal with it. *puts on sunglasses* AAANNNYYWAYS, I hope you guys like it, it does have a couple of swears in it and drug use, so I decided to rate it M for like, adult themes meaning drugs and the language. Leave a review with your opinion. Or something. Yeah. Okay then. Bye.**


End file.
